


Лихорадка

by akino_ame



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-22 23:14:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6097138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akino_ame/pseuds/akino_ame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Все было бы иначе, не услышь Соске однажды разговор в раздевалке...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Лихорадка

**Author's Note:**

> Бета Rin-ne, написано для [Uchiha Itachi] на ключик "кроссдрессинг".

Соске приходит в бассейн по привычке. Сразу после занятий он уже там: наблюдает за чужими тренировками вместо того, чтобы готовиться к экзаменам. Иногда Соске смотрит на очередного пловца, и ему кажется, что это он прыгает в бассейн. Толща воды перед ним размыкается, и…

Внутри поднимается что-то холодное, как ложка какигори, от которой до ломоты сводит зубы. Тогда Соске разворачивается и уходит к раздевалкам. Тут все привычно: ряды шкафчиков, узкие лавки — если на них присесть, колени поднимаются до груди, — влажный скользкий кафель под ногами и теплый, пахнущий хлором воздух.

Соске опускается на скамью и смотрит прямо перед собой.

В раздевалке он не один. Кроме него здесь есть еще пара ни на что неспособных неудачников. Соске помнит их результаты: первый проплыл хуже всех, а второй — чуть лучше. Один из них специализируется на баттерфляе, другой — в вольном. Ни одному из них никогда не светит побить рекорды Рина.

Но им все же повезло больше, чем Соске: они могут с ним плавать.

Соске стискивает кулаки, а потом расслабляется и, чтобы отвлечься, вслушивается в чужой разговор.

— …видел, как он доставал из шкафчика женские трусики.

— Не может быть! У него что, есть девушка?

— Вряд ли. Ты же видел, какими глазами он смотрит на капитана. Мне кажется, ему никакие девушки и не нужны.

Соске хмурится, но продолжает смотреть прямо перед собой. О ком трепятся эти бездельники?

— Не верю! Все ты, Акаши, выдумываешь. Вечно врешь. Год назад ты говорил, что я нравлюсь Чияки-сан, и что она даже предложила мне встретиться с ней у автоматов. Надо мной тогда чуть ли не полшколы смеялось!

— Тогда было другое.

— Ну да, как же.

— Я тебе это сейчас докажу!

— Подожди, ты что, собираешься?..

Соске поднимает глаза, чтобы вмешаться, но не успевает. Акаши в один прыжок оказывается у шкафчика и рывком распахивает дверцу. 

— Что ты делаешь, Акаши?! Перестань сейчас же! Нас из-за тебя из команды выставят!

— Да заткнись ты!

Второй подскакивает к нему, хватается за дверцу, стараясь захлопнуть, но Акаши уже придерживает ее плечом, перебирая нехитрые вещи Нитори. Соске поднимается со скамьи и бесшумно подходит к ребятам. Происходящее ему совершенно не нравится.

— Ну вот! Я же говорил, что это правда! — Голос Акаши звучит торжествующе. Он оборачивается с широкой улыбкой, которая тут же сползает, стоит ему увидеть Соске. В кулаке Акаши зажат черный кусок кружевов. Второй — Соске не помнит его имени — тоже оборачивается, и краска сползает с его лица так стремительно, что кажется, будто он вот-вот рухнет в обморок.

— Я-ямазаки-семпай? — выдавливает Акаши.

— Чего это вы двое шарите по чужим вещам? — спрашивает Соске.

— Мы не шарили, Акаши ничего не взял.

— Да неужели? — спрашивает Соске и нехорошо усмехается, борясь с желанием схватить Акаши за шкирку и хорошенько встряхнуть. — А в руке что?

— Я только хотел… — говорит Акаши и сбивается. Он явно не знает, что сказать, чтобы не попасть в еще большие неприятности. 

— Давай сюда, — тихо говорит Соске, — и проваливайте. И чтобы не смели больше лазить по чужим шкафчикам.

Акаши сует ему в руку жесткую ткань и вылетает из раздевалки с такой скоростью, что кажется, будто за ним черти гонятся. Второй подхватывает их вещи и, кивнув Соске, выходит, притворяя дверь. 

Только тогда Соске позволяет себе разжать кулак и рассмотреть то, что вытащил Акаши из шкафчика Нитори.

Черные полупрозрачные кружевные трусики.

Соске разглядывает их пару мгновений, а потом качает головой и сует обратно в шкаф.

На следующей тренировке его взгляд невольно возвращается к Нитори. 

Что там говорил этот ушибленный на голову Акаши? Что Нитори глаз не сводит с Рина? Соске не замечает ничего такого — лишь обычное уважение да восхищение, но в «Самезуке» все смотрят на Рина с восхищением. Еще бы — держать два рекорда по времени, и так долго.

Зато теперь Соске не может избавиться от мыслей о тех кружевных трусиках. Чьи они? Как оказались у Нитори? И почему он хранил их там, где каждый мог узнать? Или может это… его?

Чем дольше Соске об этом думает, тем страннее ему становится. 

Мысль не кажется отталкивающей, скорее какой-то дикой и… любопытной. Да, Соске было бы любопытно посмотреть на Нитори в такой одежде. 

Широкие, совсем не девчачьи плечи, тонкая талия, сильные бедра и тонкие запястья-лодыжки, такие, что взгляд невольно цепляется за выступающую косточку. И темная полоса кружевов, ажурный узор на белых ягодицах, тонкие полоски, соединяющие куски ткани… 

Соске как наяву видит картинку: круглая задница с едва заметными ямками, обтянутая кружевами. Пальцы еще помнят прикосновение ткани, и Соске стискивает зубы, подавляя стон.

К черту все это. К черту!

Он чувствует злость, когда возвращается в комнату. Сумка летит в угол, форменный пиджак за ней. Соске ложится на постель и не может понять, что происходит. В штанах тесно, щеки пылают, а в голове — кавардак.

Соске бросает быстрый взгляд на часы — Рин вернется нескоро — и расстегивает штаны. Ладонь ложится поверх члена, и это прикосновение приносит облегчение. Соске неторопливо проводит вверх и вниз, приподнимается, стягивает брюки на бедра и дрочит быстрее. Он комкает в ладони ткань покрывала: она даже чем-то похожа на жесткость кружева.

Соске кончает, стоит ему представить, как он проводит членом по обтянутой черными трусами заднице.

***  
Это какая-то болезнь, наверное, атипичная пневмония или птичий грипп, или что там есть еще такое же страшное? Иначе почему у него все время горит лоб, мокреют ладони и дыхание сбивается, стоит ему увидеть Нитори?

Даже Рин замечает, что с Соске что-то не так. 

— Надо поговорить, — решительно заявляет он, вернувшись с пробежки. По комнате расползается острый запах пота. Серьезный разговор, который не мог подождать и двадцати минут на душ?

— А? — Соске отрывается от учебника и раздраженно трет глаза. Это предложение он перечитывает раз в пятый, но смысла написанного не понимает.

— Ты сам не свой последнее время. Перестал даже в бассейн приходить. Что с тобой творится?

— У меня на носу экзамены, — говорит Соске, приподнимая учебник. Это правда, но только отчасти. Ему и правда нужно заниматься, но раньше это не мешало появляться в бассейне. А сейчас Соске как-то неуютно и даже страшно, наверное. Он не понимает, что происходит, и не знает, как с этим бороться. — Мне не светит стипендии, так что надо пробиваться своими силами.

Его слова звучат как упрек, но Соске понимает это слишком поздно. Рин супится и смотрит в сторону.

— Извини, — тихо говорит Соске.

— Ладно, проехали. Только ты не забывай, что мы все, я, Ай и даже Момо за тебя беспокоимся.

Соске кажется, что комната становится меньше и что на него заваливается стена, и он тихо переспрашивает:

— Вы все беспокоитесь?

— Ну конечно, дурачина! — Рин поднимает глаза и широко улыбается. — Мы ведь твои друзья.

— Рин.

Соске хочет сказать, что… Он и сам точно не знает, что хочет сказать, но понимает: нужно произнести хоть что-то. Неважно, глупое или подходящее, просто что-то, объясняющее, что они все ему дороги. Но Рин вдруг вспыхивает, переводит взгляд в угол и трет пальцами подбородок.

— Просто приходи в бассейн. Мы по тебе и правда скучаем.

— Хорошо.

— Ладно. Тогда мне, наверное, надо в душ.

Он нарочито шумно начинает собираться, гремит стулом и ругается, когда не может найти свою любимую майку. Рин, наверное, чувствует неловкость, а вот Соске — нет. То, что ворочается внутри, больше похоже на страх.

Он боится самого себя.

— Соске-семпа-а-ай! 

Стоит ему появиться у раздевалок, как он слышит громкий вопль. Микошиба, конечно. И Нитори с ним. Стоит за спиной Микошибы и улыбается едва заметно. Соске чувствует, как все внутри обрывается, словно он шагнул в пустоту.

— Семпай, как дела? Где ты пропадал?

Соске в ответ качает головой, и Нитори вдруг кладет ладонь Микошибе на плечо.

— Момо-кун, не нужно задавать столько вопросов сразу.

Микошиба что-то неразборчиво бормочет, кажется, извиняется, и они вместе идут к бассейну. Соске быстро меняет обувь и шагает следом.

Ему все рады. Рин был прав, когда говорил, что за несколько дней ребята успел заметить его отсутствие. Вот только сейчас они забывают про него почти сразу. Соске их не винит.

Пару раз к нему подходит Рин — перекинуться несколькими фразами, потом — Огивара и Исида. Соске отвечает односложно, без особого желания. Черт его знает, почему, но сейчас он ощущает себя чужим и совершенно не нужным.

Лучше бы и он и правда позанимался.

И еще Нитори. Он уже способен потягаться с Рином в баттерфляе, хотя вряд ли сможет его обогнать. А еще Соске замечает, что лицо у того очень правильное, какое-то кукольное. Узкий подбородок, маленький нос, яркие пухлые губы. И родинка под правым глазом. А еще Нитори нужно немного расслабить резинку на очках, потому что после очередного заплыва вокруг его глаз остаются следы.

И вообще, смотреть на Нитори после заплыва — сущее наказание. Он весь мокрый, тело его блестит от воды, четко проступают ягодицы под плавками. И Соске невольно представляет, как бы на нем смотрелись влажные кружевные трусики.

Он облизывает пересохшие губы и вздрагивает, когда Нитори перехватывает его взгляд и стремительно краснеет. Это выглядит забавно: краска заливает щеки и шею, а Нитори вдруг бросается к бассейну и ныряет в воду, поднимая тучу брызг.

— Эй! Это была моя дорожка!

Соске снова облизывает губы и сглатывает, а потом поднимается с места и идет к раздевалке.

Ему кажется, или член Нитори слишком заметен под плавками? У него что, встал?

В раздевалке Соске прислоняется спиной к стене и морщится: джинсы становятся слишком тесными.

Черт, черт, черт!

Соске несильно бьется затылком о стену, пытаясь справиться желанием, а потом расстегивает пуговицу и просовывает руку за пояс джинсов, поправляет член. Касаться себя приятно, и Соске стискивает стоящую колом плоть.

Дверь в раздевалку распахивается, и внутрь влетает Нитори. 

— Ямазаки-сан? — Запыхавшийся, весь мокрый, он оглядывается по сторонам и замирает, увидев Соске.

— Чего надо? — спрашивает Соске, неторопливо застегивая джинсы. К щекам приливает кровь, но голос звучит твердо.

Нитори громко сглатывает и переводит взгляд ниже. Соске видит, как расширяются его глаза, а потом он словно во сне шагает ближе. От него пахнет водой и хлоркой, и этот запах щекочет Соске нос. Теперь видно совершенно ясно: под эластичной тканью отчетливо проступают очертания его члена.

— Ямазаки-сан? — снова говорит Нитори, и его слова звучат как просьба. Он делает крошечный шаг ближе, и у Соске пересыхает в горле.

— Что?

Нитори вздрагивает, крепко жмурится и протягивает руку вперед. Его пальцы касаются джинсов, и Соске с шумом втягивает воздух. Прикосновение едва заметное, но от него ведет так, что колени подгибаются.

— Можно?

Соске не понимает, что именно спрашивает Нитори. Он почти не слышит тихого шепота. Зато чувствует чужие прохладные пальцы, которые расстегивают пуговицу на джинсах. 

Он хочет остановить Нитори, перехватить его запястья, сжать покрепче, так, чтобы кости затрещали, и спросить: что за херню ты творишь?! Но тело совсем не слушается, и все, что может Соске — хватать губами воздух, когда рука Нитори касается его члена.

Рядом раздается грохот, слышится громкое оханье и смех. Это совсем рядом с дверью в раздевалку, и Соске понимает, что их сейчас застукают. 

Нитори с отчаянием оглядывается, отступает и вдруг хватает Соске за руку и тащит за собой к душевым. Между раздевалкой и душевыми есть неприметная серая дверь. Соске никогда не интересовался, что за ней. Оказывается, зря. 

Нитори успевает захлопнуть дверь за секунду до того, как смех, стоны и ругань Рина перемещаются в раздевалку.

— Идиот! — кричит Рин. — Зачем надо было бежать по мокрому кафелю?

В кладовке — темнота, только из-под двери пробивается тонкая полоска света. Разговоры за стенкой понемногу отходят на второй план, и сейчас Соске слышит слева от себя сбивчивое дыхание. Кажется, Нитори растерял всю свою смелость, пока тащил Соске за собой.

Соске осторожно осматривается. Глаза быстро привыкают к темноте. Комнатка в длину не больше двух метров, а в ширину и того меньше. Может, раньше здесь хранили снаряжение или что-то еще, но сейчас тут лишь голые стены да пыльный пол. Соске делает шаг в сторону и приваливается спиной к стене.

Возбуждение все еще плещется внутри, но уже не такое сильное, и сейчас Соске вообще не понимает, как докатился до того, чтобы оказаться запертым с Нитори в кладовке. И как позволил Нитори залезть к себе в штаны. Он ведь Соске совсем не нравится — серая незаметная мышь. У которой в шкафчике лежат женские кружевные трусики. Стоит о них вспомнить, как возбуждение накатывает с новой силой. И Соске стонет, подавляя желание побиться головой о стену. Как он во все это вляпался?! 

— Ямазаки-сан, ты…

— Помолчи, — хрипло перебивает Соске, — нас услышат.

Наверное, его голос звучит как-то по-особенному, потому что Нитори тихо стонет, а потом в один шаг оказывается рядом и жмется к нему всем телом. Он мелко вздрагивает, словно его тоже валит с ног лихорадка. Его плавки все еще мокрые, но это уже не имеет значения, особенно когда Нитори приподнимается и притягивает Соске к себе. Целовать его почти так же, как девчонку — губы мягкие, податливые, только никогда еще Соске не уносило так от одних только поцелуев.

Чужой член вжимается в пах, и мошонку сводит сладкой судорогой.

— Я сейчас, — лихорадочно шепчет Нитори, снова просовывая ладонь в штаны Соске, — сейчас.

Он приспускает их с бедер, стаскивает вместе с трусами, и головку обжигает его дыханием. А потом…

Соске все-таки не выдерживает и стонет сквозь зубы. 

Нитори берет в рот.

Его рот теплый и влажный, и, блядь, это самый первый минет в жизни Соске. И это ни черта не похоже на дрочку рукой.

По позвоночнику стекает обжигающая дрожь, внутри словно комок огня разгорается. Нитори проводит языком по члену, помогает себе рукой и поглаживает губами головку.

Соске уже плевать, кто услышит, ему без разницы, что подумают остальные. Нитори сосет шумно и жадно, и от одних только этих звуков, кажется, можно кончить. И он кончает. Оргазмом скручивает так, что кости едва не выворачиваются наружу.

Во рту стоит острый металлический привкус — Соске закусил губу до крови, — а в кулаке зажаты волосы Нитори. Соске сам не помнит, когда успел схватить его, натягивая на себя. Он отпускает его, и Нитори, закашлявшись, оседает на пол.

— П-прости, — выдавливает Соске, — ты как?

Он кое-как натягивает штаны и тоже опускается на пол. 

За стеной все еще шумят ребята — кажется, что они пробыли в этой кладовой уже часы, но на деле, наверное, пару минут.

Нитори дышит хрипло, облизывает губы, и даже в полутьме на его щеках заметен румянец.

— Извини, — повторяет Соске и неловко кладет ладонь на плечо Нитори. Тот все еще вздрагивает. — Я… я сейчас помогу тебе.

Он тянется к паху Нитори, но тот перехватывает его руку.

— Я… уже, — говорит он. — Ямазаки-сан, ты так застонал и схватил меня за волосы, что я кончил, — выдыхает он чуть слышно, уставившись в пол.

Соске сглатывает, а потом все-таки проводит рукой по мокрым плавкам. Нитори утыкается в свое плечо, чтобы подавить стон.

Им приходится провести в кладовке еще минут тридцать, которые тянутся бесконечно. Соске не знает, о чем говорить, не знает, надо ли ему извиниться еще раз. И как теперь вообще быть? Что, интересно, чувствуешь, когда тебе кончают в рот?

Когда голоса в раздевалке стихают, Соске осторожно приоткрывает дверь, выглядывая наружу. Свет бьет прямо в глаза, и пару мгновений Соске слепо щурится, а потом бросает через плечо:

— Никого. Пойдем.

Он выскальзывает из кладовки и идет в раздевалку, Нитори спешит за ним. Соске садится на скамью, чтобы переобуться, и смотрит на Нитори. Тот кажется совершенно таким же, может, чуть смущенным, и с яркими, словно накрашенными губами. Соске рассматривает эти губы и чувствует, как снова возбуждается.

Блядь.

Усилием воли Соске переводит взгляд на пол и спрашивает негромко:

— Ты как?

Нитори молчит. Соске на мгновение прикрывает глаза, а потом туго зашнуровывает кроссовок и поднимается.

— Ладно, пойду. А ты еще в душ?

— Ямазаки-сан. — На лице Нитори появляется решительность. — Что произошло между нами? Для тебя это что-то значит?

Соске смотрит на него, на его закушенную губу, сдвинутые брови, и не знает, что ответить. Чем дольше он молчит, тем яснее на лице Нитори проступает отчаяние. Он выглядит так, словно собирается прыгнуть с обрыва в пропасть. 

Соске глубоко вдыхает, а потом говорит:

— Поживем — увидим. — И резко разворачивается, чтобы не видеть лица Нитори, но робкую улыбку на чужих губах заметить все же успевает.

Он не убегает, идет неспешно, но все равно ему кажется, что это — побег. И совсем не ясно от кого он бежит — от Нитори или от самого себя.


End file.
